


Sleepless Nights

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, Guy Is Concerned, Insomnia, Inspired By Something Stephen Mangan Said, Mac Is Done, Sue White Is Loved, Sue being Sue, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Sue White hasn’t been to sleep in over forty eight hours: enter a very concerned Guy Secretan.





	Sleepless Nights

I don’t own anything.

 

Stifling a yawn, Sue presses her fingers into her keyboard quickly.

Pausing for a moment to take a sip from her very caffeinated drink that is situated beside her, aiding her with her work.

Pondering to herself if she should put a sign on the door telling people to fuck right off because she is certainly not in the mood to deal with peoples problems today.

Perhaps shouting at people might make her feel more awake though, she muses as she finishes off a segment of her work.

Instead she just busies herself with a trick to play on anyone who enters.

If they still want her advice after being covered in glitter, then that’s there choice.

 

The first person that dares to set foot in the room is Mac.

“Sue White, I need you to alter a few rota’s for me...”

Nope, she’s already got work on top of work to do, not interested in the slightest.

Which is why she presses the button on her desk that will unleash the glitter on Mac.

“What the...”

“Oh fuck my hair, oh fuck!” Mac yells before darting out of the room, swearing strongly about how he’ll never be able to get the glitter out of his supposed perfect hair.

No offence, Dr. Macartney. Sue muses to herself.

She’s definitely got the best hair.

Mac wouldn’t even come second, second would be Dr. Secretan and his magnificent hair.

Sue makes a mental note to check whom dares to enter her domain before unleashing glitter on them, just in case it’s Guy who dares to enter.

Not because he’s her boyfriend and that she actually truly cares, but because she knows he’d probably end up getting the shit all over her home later if she dumped a bowl of glitter on his head.

As the day goes by, Sue manages to attack Dr. Trodd, Martin, Joanna and Statham with the glitter bomb from the ceiling. It’s amusing and keeps her awake long enough to do work.

However, when someone does open her door again and enter her office, Sue doesn’t look up at them but continues to work as she imagines up something particularly harsh to say to whomever has walked though the door before dropping the bowl of glitter on their heads.

“You need to go to bed.” Is all Guy Secretan can find himself saying when he sees his girlfriend sat at her desk, typing quickly away.

Choosing to ignore him, Sue continues to work as if he wasn’t there.

“Come on, Sue, you haven’t been to sleep in, over forty eight hours!” Guy protests, shaking his head at her.

“How are you still going? How?!” He continues as he approaches her desk.

Sighing frustratedly when he sees her tall cup of what he assumes to be something heavily caffeinated by her keyboard.

“This isn’t good.” Guy tells her blankly.

“I’ll sleep when I’ve finished this and when I feel ready to, now is just not the time when I do.” She replies, not even looking up at him.

“Sweetheart, you look...” Guy pauses and flinches when she glares at him.

“Beautiful, you always look beautiful, stunning actually, but, darling, you look exhausted. Come on, we can take the rest of the day off, go home and get you to bed, you need it.” Guy suggests.

“I will when the day is over. I’ll attempt to sleep tonight, how about that?” Sue murmurs.

“No, you need to go to bed, you really do. Why can’t you sleep? Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t, I just want you to know that the option is always there.” Guy tells her gently.

Well aware that Sue gets quite violent nightmares and whilst he has always attempted to comfort her, Sue’s way of getting through them is to just pretend that they haven’t happened and go and do something to occupy her.

Or just not sleep in general, which is what she’s been doing now, for nearly three days.

“Sorry, I’m busy and I’m...” Sue stops to yawn loudly.

“Quite alright, now, fuck off.” She dismisses him with a wave of her hand.

Staring at his girlfriend in dismay, Guy snatches up her mug.

“Well, I’m taking this!” 

“Not if you want to fucking live.” Sue glares at him.

“It’s not good for you, you need to sleep.”

“I swear to fucking god I’ll never have sex with you again. Actually, I’ll make fucking sure that you can never have sex with anyone ever again if you so much as leave the office with this room.” She hisses.

“I’m so sorry, your well-being is too important.” Guy begins to back away from her, watching as she gets to her feet and begins to approach him like a lioness fixated on her prey.

She looks absolutely and utterly terrifying.

Guy has never felt more afraid of her in this moment and is pretty confident that she will murder him if he doesn’t give her, her drink back.

However, he wants her to be healthy and giving it back to her will only make things worse.

She’s been awake for nearly three days.

“I’m sorry, please don’t castrate me!” Guy yells as he runs through the door.

Sue growling before chasing after him.

 

Running through the hospital, Guy hopes that in doing this she’ll give up and decide to give in to sleep.

Yet, his girlfriend is stubborn. So, so bloody stubborn.

“OI GIVE ME BACK ME FUCKING MUG!” She screeches at him.

“Catch me, take it back yourself, come on.” Guy calls back to her.

Sue chasing Guy into the empty break room.

Desperate to get the drink back.

Realising that there might just be no escape for him, Guy puts it down on the table.

Glaring at him venomously, Sue launches for it but Guy thinking quickly manages to grab her first, pulling them both down onto the sofa with her in on top of him.

“Fucks sake, Guy, I’m too tired for this.” She accidentally admits.

“Finally!” Guy sees her admitting that she’s exhausted as a victory.

“I know you are, which is why I want you to go to bed, this is not healthy, sweetheart.” Guy tells her softly, pushing her hair away from her face.

“Nope, can’t sleep. Got to do work, stuff to do.” Sue tries to move but Guy locks his arms around her waist to keep her positioned on top of him.

“Stay, come on, you can sleep on this sofa and I’ll take you home at the end of the day.” He offers.

“No, can’t do that. I’m not sleeping on this fucking thing, that’s for starters.” She eyes the sofa that they’ve fallen onto.

“You’re welcome to sleep on top of me.” Guy offers.

Might take you up on that, Sue finds herself wanting to say, feeling as if she could just drift off to sleep, right here, on top of Guy.

“Keep it PG!” Mac calls in passing as he enters the room.

“I am just about to eat my yogurt. I do not want to think about you two fucking on this sofa every time I’m in here, can we just make a rule actually where we all just come to an agreement that no one fucks anyone in any part of the hospital that is a place that people gather?! Especially in here.” Mac requests.

“We weren’t even about to have sex!” Guy protests.

“Good. I’m eating!” Mac taps his yogurt pot with a spoon.

Rolling her eyes at him, Sue moves to dismount Guy, who wraps his arms around her waist to keep her where she is for just a little while longer.

“At the very least, just rest your eyes for a little while.” Guy sighs.

“Nope.” Sue rises to her feet.

“I have a rota to arrange.”

“Sue, sweetheart, you need to..”

“I have to rearrange this rota so that you are free to come home with me as soon as I’ve altered it so that I can take you up on your offer of sleeping on top of you.” Sue informs him.

Guy smiles at her.

“Good, that’s fantastic, brilliant.”

“You better not be expecting sex.” She warns him.

“I really wasn’t, I assure you, for once, sex with you is not the priority, getting you to sleep is.”

“Just please whatever you’re going to do to each other, don’t do it in here.” Mac calls from where he’s got a mouthful of yogurt.

“Just want to eat this yogurt.”

 

The second she enters her home, Sue kicks off her heels and near enough collapses on her sofa.

Pausing for a brief moment, Sue yawns sleepily before heading for the stairs and into her room, followed closely by Guy.

“Right. I’ve left both of our phones in the car, I’m not risking it.” Guy announces as he sits down on the bed first.

“Good, good. You’re smarter then I initially thought.” Sue gives him a light smile before closing her eyes.

“I’m going to pretend that you always thought I was incredibly intelligent...”

Sue snorts with laughter.

“Dream on, donkey boy.” She winks at him once before climbing onto the bed and then onto Guy.

Making herself comfortable before resting her head down against his chest and closing her eyes.

Sliding one arm around her to hold her close, but hopefully not enough that she starts raging at him for being ‘too cuddly’ Guy rubs her back in slow soothing motions, praying that she falls asleep soon.

Resting his other hand against her ear to cover it and pretty much silence everything in the room for her so she can sleep.

It does not surprise Guy in the slightest that she falls asleep in seconds.

Kissing her forehead, Guy continues to rub her back, keeping her close. 

Knowing that if she does have a nightmare that wakes her, that he will be there for her no matter what.

In fact, Guy just wants her to know that she’s not alone and that as long as he’s around, she’ll never be alone.

He knows himself that she finds that hard to accept and to believe that someone actually cares about her but he does and he always will.

He won’t let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird & probably one of my worst one shots yet. I got this whole random plot from a quote that Stephen Mangan (Guy Secretan) said in one of his shows Thank you all so much for reading though & please comment & tell me your thoughts on this story if you can.


End file.
